Cartoon Network
Who Watches Cartoon Network? People who stay up too late, in other words, athiests, because they dont have to go to church in the morning. The jews, yes, thats right, jews, got a problem with that. The french, to get a better understanding of why they stink. Popular Shows on Cartoon Network * Adult Swim - Dethklok is a show created by a network: some type of swim, it was created to slowly dismantle the establishment of France, and to emphasize Stephen Colbert's greatness. It was also created to kill all hippies and non metal heads. In the show, people are constantly being shown the truth by the band Dethklok, however, they are unable to handle it, as the truth is too great for mere mortals, and they die. Dispite the great amount of death they cause, Dethklok is the most popular band on the planet, as it should be. Their songs promote amazingly great ideals such as killing people with helicopters, drowning, riding horses, and burning the planet. They are great role models and their teachings should be followed to the letter. *Main Characters * Skwisgaar Skwigelf: known to be taller then a tree (any given tree) and the worlds fastest guitar player, Skwisgaar commonly crushes people's balls * Toki Wartooth: not to be confused with a bumble bee, Toki is the world's second-fastest guitar player * William Murderface: Commonly murders people with his face, as well as gets murdered in the face. He is a role model for doctors everywhere * Pickles The Drummer: The world's greatet drug user, Pickles has used so many drugs they don't do anything bad to him. His way of life should be followed by all * Nathan Explosion: The sceond greatest being ever created, Nathan sets meteorologists straight by doing away with the boring names they give hurricanes and giving them interesting names that conceal holy messages, such as squiggles are the best place to get death - The Venture Brothers not only contains continuity from episode to episode that cannot be tracked by the common hippie(due to memory loss by THC), it even provides a bit of truthiness to the masses. It's roots obviously lie somewhere near Jonny Quest due to the artistic style and uncanny similarities between the characters in JQ. *Main Characters *-Hank Venture- One of the Venture brothers. *-Dean Venture- The other Venture brother. *-Dr. Thaddeus Venture- A "man" that only seems to exist within the shadow of his, dead, genius father. Also the father of the "Venture Brothers" *-Brock Samson- an awesome character with a status not unlike Chuck Norris'. He is the bodyguard of Dr. Venture. I personally have seen him kill while under the influence of an obscene amount of tranquilizer darts. *-The Monarch- The self-proclaimed arch enemy of Dr. Venture. He is too ignorant of the world around him to cause any significant harm, and has an on/off relationship with a trannie. He may not have even noticed that Dr. Girlfriend has a man-voice. - Inuyasha Reruns for God's sake! After eight f#cking years there is still no action between Inuyasha and kagome! External Tubes *Cartoons invading reality! *Fired! Cartoon Character has sex scandal!